itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daven Lefford
Daven''' Lefford''' is the current Lord of the Golden Tooth. He is the third child of late Lord Lyle Lefford and his wife Cerenna Bannister. He is a strong Lannister supporter taking part of the Raid on Casterly Rock along with Jason Lannister helping consolidate the rule of Lady Ellyn Lannister. He is married with Jeyne Serrett, they have three children Ser Damon the heir to The Golden Tooth, Lady Olenna and Ser Tommen. Appearance Daven is a tall, strong man. He is considered a capable military commander as well as a bold and ruthless leader and has always given importance to a militaristic education for his children, including for Lady Olenna. He keeps his black hair a little long and a goatee on his face. He has a serious look which intimidates many people. One disctintive feature of Lord Daven is his black armor he rides to battle with. The most important thing for him are his children and his family name. Daven is eager in making a name for himself and his family as of the richest and most important families of the Westerlands. He always reminded his children of the important of the family castle guarding the entrance to the Westerlands. History Daven Lefford was born in 340 AC, the third and youngest child of late lord Lyle Lefford. Daven had a strict childhood, being born from a lord who took part in the War of The Rock in which his family sided with Tyrek Lannister being a key player in cutting the supply lines of Martyn´s allies. He was born a natural leader, always showing courage and militaristic skills when needed and having learned to use a sword from a young age; unlike this brother Tytos who wanted to make a name from himself away from the family name, Daven valored family above all other things. As he approached the age of squiring, Daven was taken to Castely Rock to squire for lord Tyrek which was a great honnor for him, and closing the ties between the families even more, becoming a good friend of Jason Lannister the youngest son of lord Tyrek; Lord Tyrek always saw in Daven a loyal and skillful bannermen. During his time at The Rock he was bethroed to Jeyne Serret (one of the ladies in waiting for Elly Lannister -lord Tyrek´s daughter-) a woman with high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and straight black hair who was raised a lady and possesses all the traditional feminine graces. The couple had their first daughter soon after marrying a girl named Olenna born in 361 AC and soon after in 362 AC an heir was born a boy named Damon. When Jason Lannister and Sarelle Westerling started planning a way to overtrow Tytos Kenning, Lyle and Daven were the first to rally to their cause and after a lot of planning both of them participated in The Raid on Casterly Rock along with other loyalists; after a fierce battle the raid was a succes, Lord Lyle chained Damon Brax to a wall of the Rock and Ellyn Lannister was crowned as the rightfull Lady of the Rock. Soon after the Raid on the Rock when Daven returned to the Golden Tooth, lady Jeyne Serret got pregnant again, this time of a son, who was named Tommen after the last Baratheon to sit on the Iron Throne. Long years have past since those days, and late lord Lyle died at the age of 70 in year 380 AC. Timeline · 340 AC - Born to Lord Lyle Lefford and Cerenna Lannister · 350 AC - Begins martial training under his father Master-at-arms of Casterly Rock. · 355 AC – Starts squiring under Lord Hugo Swyft, his aunt Genna husband. · 360 AC – Daven marries Lady Jeyne Serrett · 361 AC – Daven is knighted; Lady Olenna is born · 362 AC – Joins the cause against Lord Tytos Kenning; Ser Damon is born. · 364 AC – The Raid on the Rock, the death of Tytos Kenning, and the establishment of Lady Ellyn's sole reign. · 365 AC – Tommen is born Recent Events 380 AC Daven succeeds his father Lyle as Lord of The Golden Tooth. Category:Westerlander Category:House Lefford